


Воскресный папочка

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Папы бывают разные</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскресный папочка

Временами Роман жалел, что так поспешно расстался с матерью. Крошечная Лета не затыкалась, и он больше не мог выносить ее безутешного плача. Казалось, водянистые неразумные глазки Леты запомнили, как передавалась власть в семействе Годфри, а ушные раковины улавливали эхо бульканья из горла двоюродной бабки. 

Вырванный язык Оливии был закатан в банку с формальдегидом (потому что долгожданные трофеи нуждаются сохранении и памяти), но все же Роман никогда не стал бы показывать дочери это черное и застывшее, даже чтобы успокоить. А она не знала покоя. Уход Оливии не мешал маленькой Лете бояться всего и вся.

Таким оказалось первое поколение, не заставшее снежную королеву на троне Хэмлок Гроув.

Чтобы как-то развлечь дочь, Роман повесил над манежем украшение, составленное из цыганских побрякушек. Девочка частенько тянула к ним пухлые пальцы и тут же одергивала. Романа эта манера поражала до глубины души. Было нечто остроумное в том, что десятимесячная реплика человека действует осмотрительнее двух вполне взрослых людей. Своих родителей, которые не удержались и протянули руки. История окончилась не очень хорошо.

— Шелл, ты бы обожала ее, — Роман застыл над манежем черной глыбой, пока Лета расшвыривала в стороны резиновые игрушки и живо уклонялась от ладони отца, юля волчком. Проорал. — Эй, кто-нибудь! В детской опять сраная авария!

Было непросто следить за младенцем в одиночку. На плечах лежала ответственность за институт Годфри, за психическое состояние Нормана, за чересчур правдивые шепотки среди жителей города. Даже Йоханн требовал определенного рода заботы. 

Роман привалился к косяку. Сполз к глухой теплоте ковра, и его колено захлестнула волна темных юбок и белых подъюбников. Няньки и домработница спешили перепеленать злого червяка по имени Лета, а потом накормить искусственными смесями, утереть рот в пузырях, дождаться отрыжки и погладить по спине. Уложить обратно. Отец не должен был вмешиваться в эту часть взросления, но все равно чувствовал себя самым усталым и безнадежным во всем доме. Может, стоит тоже поесть? Глазные капли жгли сетчатку и шептали на тысячи голосов. Роман запутался, нет, почти что двинулся головой от их радикальных предложений. Пока капельный дурман будет и дальше призывать сломать Лете шейку, Роман поостережется слушать их. Он, черт возьми, понял мать, эту бессердечную холодную суку, но на этом – сейчас и впредь – все.

— Ночь впереди,   
Смело беги,  
Лес не тронет тебя.  
Фей посади  
В лампу, зажги,  
Чтоб волки сбились с пути.

Он механически отбивал такт узконосым ботинком, напевая любимую Летину песенку. На мгновение девочка отняла красное сморщенное лицо от плеча самой опытной, сноровистой няньки и взглянула на Годфри пугающе взрослым взглядом. В нем читалось привычно-тоскливое выражение самого Романа – раскаяние в собственной жизни. Но разве Лета не знала, как он ее любит? Разве ей есть, в чем упрекнуть его, когда он сидит здесь, подле кровати, и следит, чтобы няньки держали ее крошечную задницу в лучших условиях? Разве он похож на Оливию?..

«Просто сломай ей шею», — сказал кто-то в его голове.

«Нет, выброси в окно, а нянек разорви», — предложил второй голос, высокий и визгливый.

«Боже, просто прими капли!» — с обидой воскликнул третий. — «Посмотри, на кого ты стал похож».

«Мы же скучаем», — заявил тучный четвертый голос.

— Ночь впереди,  
Смело беги, — тихо уговаривал себя Роман, не переставая играть в гляделки с Летой.

— Мистер Годфри, — позвали главу дома откуда-то сбоку, из-за дубового наличника, не решаясь войти в комнату, — Мистер Прайс ждет вас внизу. Говорит, необходимо вынести окончательное решение по проекту, который-вы-сами-знаете. 

— Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма, — Роман стер красную дорожку под носом. В Лету он смотрелся, как в зеркало, но на данный момент жизненно необходимо было завершить осторожные переговоры с Йоханном. Выложить на стол премиальные в виде нового оборудования или организации еще одного отдела. Роман закрыл глаза и позволил себе побыть в комнате Леты еще немного.

***

— Папа! — восторженно запищала Лета, — Посмотри, кого я привела!

Недавно Лете исполнилось десять, и она умудрялась притаскивать в кабинет отца саму свалку. От почерневших камешков с закрытой территории сталелитейного завода до настоящих бродяг, которые ошивались неподалеку от особняка в надежде на подачки с кухни. 

Но сейчас в кабинете оказался тот, кого Годфри внес в длинный список потерянных, пропавших и растерзанных. Между Шелл и Оливией, не доходя до Кристины и пронырливой темноглазой Шассо. Почему же молчала Дестини, на которую Роман так полагался?

— Пит, — сказал Роман.

— Привет, — поздоровался Руманчек и перевел туманный взгляд на босоногую Лету, одетую в выходное платьице. 

Длинные волосы Питера были обриты с одного бока так, что открывалось ухо с толстой золотой сережкой. Показывалась часть шеи с щупами татуировки. И эта вкусно пахнущая жилка, отбивающая грубый цыганский ритм синим-синим цветом. Роман сглотнул. Хотелось только одного: пройтись носом по обритой части, вдыхая запах бензина, пыли и сальной кожи. Но только не вспоминать. 

— Мне надо закапаться, — Роман вскочил с кресла и метнулся к шкатулке в открытом книжном шкафу. Кажется, Лета лазила за баночкой мармеладок, которую они держали в кабинете, чтобы не спускаться каждый раз на кухню. 

Шкатулка была пуста. Перекатывалась одна использованная ампула.

— Дать? — заботливо спросил Питер.

— Позже. Нет. В спальне оставалось. 

— Ладно, мы подождем здесь, — согласился Питер и присел на деревянную скамью у стенки, похлопав на соседнее местечко. Лета просияла.

Роман метнулся в северное крыло, словно его гнала стая диких птиц, залетевших в дом через дымоход. По одной капле в каждый глаз. Всего лишь по одной. Это будет последний раз, сам он не справится.

«Не подпускай его к Лете. Ты же Годфри, она твоя дочь». 

«Ты мог бы просто трахнуть его, а потом спустить с лестницы».

«Ты можешь спустить его с лестницы прямо сейчас». 

Капля попала на роговицу и сделала горячо, колко, тревожно.

«Разуй глаза, тупица».

— Замолчите, все вы!

Вторая капля разогнала дурман первой. Картина полутемной спальни разгладилась, стала такой, как и всегда. 

Роман теперь большой мальчик. Теперь он не мог вот так просто встать перед зеркалом, порезать лицо, чтобы отпустило. Он больше не мог спускать пар с помощью девочек под гипнозом, хотя как хотелось. У него была Лета - самое важное.

— Надо вернуться.

Роман усиленно промаргивался.

«Ты такое разочарование», — сказал последний голос. Голос его матери.

Роман порылся в прикроватной тумбочке и надел на средний палец одно из цыганских колечек, которые висели раньше над кроваткой Леты. Поцеловал основание с непонятным орнаментом и вытянул палец вверх, к погашенной люстре.

— Я помню, Оливия, — заявил Годфри-младший и вышел в коридор. Впереди маячила расширяющаяся полосочка света от приоткрытой двери.

— Ты знаешь, где твоя мама? — донесся до него мягкий голос Питера. 

— Папа так сильно любил ее, что она умерла, — доверчиво ответила Лета, — Верно?

— Верно, — ответил Роман, показываясь на пороге.

— Ты останешься на ужин? — тут же обратилась к Питеру Лета, буквально зачарованная блеском украшений и его необыкновенным видом. Гувернантка-немка, чудаковатый Йоханн, Норманн и даже Шелл, которая, Лета признавалась, иногда приходила беседовать с ней во сне, меркли перед сегодняшним гостем. 

Лета была в восторге, поэтому Роман ответил:

— Ну конечно. Питер, ты же останешься? Нам всегда было, что обсудить.

— Останусь, — твердо ответил Питер. 

— Лета, — попросил Роман, — будь леди. Поди в комнату и смени платье к ужину, пожалуйста. 

— Одену красное с оборками! — хлопнула в ладоши Лета и истошно заорала, вырвавшись в коридор. — Лотти! Ло-отти!

— У вас много общего, — нахмурился Питер.

— Мы и тебя делить будем, — пообещал Роман, опрокидывая Руманчика на рабочий стол. — Хотя ты все равно приехал ко мне.

— Не будь мудаком, — Питер сжал край столешницы ладонями, раздавшимися с последней встречи. Совсем мужскими, крупными и мозолистыми. — Мне звонила Дестини, ясно?

— Я не встречался с ней в этом месяце. Так в чем дело? 

Питер зло улыбнулся.

— Ты забыл у нее ручку, которой выписывал чек. Любимая ручка, всегда носишь с собой, ага?

Роман Годфри знал правила: ничего не оставлять у Дестини. Иначе однажды без твоего согласия, совершенно случайно… 

— Она кое-что увидела, Роман. Позвонила мне. 

— Что-то с Летой?

— Не могу сказать.

— Не смей вмешиваться, Пит, — пригрозил Роман, проведя по щетине Руманчека ладонью. — Не надо. 

— Часто капаешься? — вдруг переменил тему Питер.

— Нет, — соврал Роман.

— Хорошо, — ласково ответил Руманчек.

— Понимаешь, что сейчас будет?

— Да. Лета не зайдет?

— Она никогда не заходит.

И тогда Роман вставил пальцы между крупных клыкастых зубов Питера, раскрыл ему рот. Оттянул нижнюю губу и поцеловал глубоко, медленно и некрасиво, как могут целоваться только опасные хищники. 

Он уложил Питера на лопатки, снял с него пропахшую дорогой и забегаловками куртку, рубашку с заботливо вышитым Лидией орнаментом. Огладил шею, грудь и блеклую татуировку на животе. Поцеловал ухо, которое не давало ему покоя. Потерся о короткую-короткую щетину волос на виске, прижимая Питера к себе. 

Питер ненадолго затих, закинув ноги ему на бока, прижался в ответ и вздохнул низко и устало, совсем как в школе. 

Пока Роман от страха стискивал его лохмы и вдалбливался сильно, жалко и с такой очевидной застарелой обидой, Руманчек молчал, перебирая дрожащими пальцами стопку бумаг. Потом опрокинул баночку чернил, и от этого щека его засияла красным. 

Роман вскрикнул от неожиданности. Питер со свалявшимися волосами, голый и облитый красными всполохами напомнил Годфри мертвеца из старых воспоминаний, которого он силился похоронить, да так и не смог.

После следовало бы снова закапаться, но в виде исключения Роман пренебрег своей маленькой традицией. 

***

— Помню, когда у нее пошли первые настоящие волосы. Не пушок, а человеческие. Я их расчесывал, Питер, и потихоньку понимал, какое сокровище оставила мне Лета. И что я терял первые месяцы, когда отказывался с ней возиться. Знаешь, я ведь даже лица ее поначалу не видел. Не хотел.

Питер и Роман сидели в саду, глядя, как Лета собирает фиолетовые цветки и готовит из этой отравы чаи для кукол, бросая в каждую чашку мармеладного медведя.

— Кошечка, не ешь цветы! — взвизгнул Роман, роняя изо рта очередную зажженную сигарету.

— Раньше ты был спокойнее, — после кабинета Питер казался расслаблен сверх всякой меры. Кто-то мог предположить, что он и вовсе под кайфом. Что ж, Роману нравилась эта идея.

— Даже не представляешь, насколько она поразительна! — Роман сел на любимого конька.

Он мог болтать о Лете часами. Тем более, теперь, когда вернулся Питер и вернул с собой Романову душу, о которой давно надо было забыть.

— Хотя иногда Лета меня даже пугает, — медленно проговорил Годфри-младший.

— Думаю, ты тоже пугал свою мать, — ответил Питер и, насупленный, поцеловал Романа в краешек губ. — Однажды… Однажды ты сосал девчонку на приеме. В женском туалете. На девчонке было красное белье, вишневое платье и сумочка в виде сердца. Правда смешно? После того, как дело было сделано, она завалилась на бок, и кровь хлестала прямо в унитазное отверстие. Она звала маму. Потом перестала. Ты отдрочил ей на ногу, погладил по голове, извинился и ушел. Вот такая хреновая история. 

Роман наконец-то вспомнил, за что все ненавидели этого щенка Питера. Тот был слишком честным и мог испортить весь день подчистую.

— К чему ты рассказываешь, Питер? — сквозь зубы прошипел Роман Годфри.

— К тому, что это видела Лета, — делано беззаботно ответил Питер, — Прошлый месяц. Прием в честь перезапуска сталелитейного завода Годфри. Забыл? 

— Лжешь, — окрысился Роман.

— Нет! — засмеялся Руманчек. Так громко, что заинтересованная Лета оторвала взгляд от кукольного чаепития. — Дестини всегда говорит, как есть. Все еще уверен, что воспитываешь из Лету леди? Нет, Роман. Не-ет. Не удивлюсь, если она поедет мозгами к шестнадцати. В какую там школу ты ее отдал?

Роман опал на спинку плетеного стула, словно кто-то в одночасье отнял все его силы. Жажда драла глотку. Хотелось бы ту девчонку в вишневом платье сюда. Может, если сейчас выпить и отдрочить на чье-нибудь бедро, ему бы полегчало.

Но Руманчек вернулся, и это хорошо. 

— Питер, ты же спасешь меня? — спросил Роман, — Ты всегда был мне другом.

— Если необходимо, — согласился Питер. — Я сделаю все, что тебе нужно.

— Тогда пойдем в дом, — сухо распорядился Роман. — Хочу спать и закапаться. Только не оставляй Лету, Питер.

— Лета! — повысил голос Руманчек. — Мы идем домой.

***

Следующий день Роман встретил в приподнятом настроении. Он открыл глаза, и никакие голоса не шептали, что ему делать. Экономка не шлепала тяжелыми ногами у его комнаты, выясняя, что же за гость поселился в хозяйской спальне. Не слышались звонки от кредиторов, помощников Йоханна и сбрендившего Нормана, который все порывался свозить Лету на американский футбол. Даже дочь не решилась будить его своим высоким визгливым голосом. 

Роман встал с постели, позавтракал, но ни Питер, ни Лета не спешили спускаться.

— Лотти! — позвал Годфри-младший, чувствуя возрастающее внутреннее волнение. Да куда же, черт возьми, все подевались?

Худощавая каланча Лотти возникла за его спиной со своей обыкновенной похоронной гримасой. 

— Мистер Годфри, Лета оставила вам письмо, — сказала гувернантка и протянула конверт, украшенный засушенными цветками, сок от которых въелся глубоко в бумагу. 

«Папа!» — было написано Летиной аккуратной вязью. 

«Я решил забрать девочку с собой», — писала другая рука грубым размашистым почерком. — «Линда вырастит из нее настоящую леди, можешь не сомневаться. Не делай ничего Дестини. Ты же знаешь, она умеет за себя постоять».

«С любовью, Лета и Пит», — дописала Лета и шлепнула наклейку с пандой из почтового набора.

Роман дышал часто и тяжело.

— Мне надо закапаться, — объявил он после паузы и принялся подниматься по витой лестнице.

— Мистер Годфри, а десерт? — расстроено спросила повариха, неся в полотенце тарелочку со сливочным желе.

— Я только что съел, если вы не видели.


End file.
